My Secret
by Ryx18
Summary: Ryx18: This is my very 1st attempt on writing a story and I don't know if it's good or bad.  -     Disclaimer: I don't own anything xD except the OC.
1. Chapter 1

Ryx18: This is my very 1st attempt on writing a story and I don't know if it's good or bad. ^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything xD except the OC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

~Saturday~ 

*While leaving the airport at Japan*

Hi, I'm Ria, I came from America and now I'm going back to Japan. I really miss Japan since I was 5 when I left that place and have a new life in America. In fact while I was there my tennis skills enhanced however my life in America is terrible. My classmates & schoolmates loves to bully me it's just because I'm a Japanese!*sigh*. 

*calling a taxi*

"Where should we go miss?" the driver asked.

"Uhmm, Just drop me by in Kanagawa prefecture[1]" I answered.

"Oh, transferring school?"

"Yes I am" 

*after a few minutes* 

*getting off in the taxi*

"Thank you sir" I said with smile.

"You're always welcome" the driver replied. 

Finally I'm in Rikkaidai. This is we're my new life begins, eh. I hope he doesn't get mad for entering here. When I entered the school, I rushed to the tennis court* I don't know why*. I saw the regulars practicing; I think they're preparing for a tournament. While I was walking and at the same time looking at them I bumped into someone, then I fall down. 

_*Ouch, that hurts* I thought to myself._

"Hey, are you ok?" a guy asked.

"Uhmm, yes I'm ok"

"Let me help you get up" he lends his hand.

"Oh, Thanks "

"Hmmm, your new here, right?" the guy asked.

"Yes, let me introduce I'm Ria E-, I mean Ria Nakamura"

"Ria…. By the way I'm Yukimura Seiichi "he smiled.

*_So he's the demigod[2] of rikkaidai_*

"Nice to meet you Yukimura-senpai" I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Ria" 

We depart after that. I didn't think that they've noticed that I was carrying my racket, and then one of them grabs my hand. 

"Wait" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You play tennis?" he asked.

"Yes but w-"

"Can we have a match? By the way I'm Akaya Kirihara" he said it happily.

"ahhhhhh" I don't know what to say.

"Ok" he said then he grabbed me through the tennis court.

_*sigh*_

"You served first" he said. 

So, we start the game, I was just about to serve the ball and guess what the members of Seigaku where there! We stop the game. While holding my racket I stared at them and notice that one the member of Seigaku is staring at me and it's Ryoma Echizen! I turned my head down. Both captains in both teams were talking 'bout something and it's awkward that a non-tennis member like me joining them but somehow things got change. 

"Hey, you" Momo-senpai asked.

"Ahhh, m-me?"

"Yes, you. Are you the new member that the guys back there were talking about?" Momo asked while pointing those guys who thought that I was the new member of Rikkadai tennis club.

"Uhmm, N-"and Kirihara did it again.

"Yes, he's our newest member a transferred student from America" He said it like he was having fun!

"Huh? Wa-" _*He already new that I was from America!*_

"Oh, and base on my data by looking at his height, he's a 1st year student, right?" Inui-senpai said it like he already knew the situation.

"Wait-*cries*"

" So chibisuke has a rival, eh?" said kikumaru-senpai.

"No, you misundersto-"

"So therefore we should have a match and let see who's the strongest 1st year" Ryoma said it like he really wants to have a match with me.

"Wait, let me talk. I'm not a tenni-"

"So let the games begin, uhmm"

"Ren Nakamura" I just have to say it.

"Oh, so again let the games begin between Ryoma and Ren" said Momo-senpai.

_*I didn't think that this is going to be my first day in Japan*cries* I thought to myself.*_

The members of Rikkaidai including Yukimura-senpai laughed it's because they knew that I'm not a member of their team and also how could I be a member, I'm a GIRL! After that Ryoma pointed his racket to me and said 

"Show your full strength" he said it with a cold voice.

_*He's taking it seriously*cries*_

I just glared at him. While getting my racket Yukimura-senpai said 

"Let us know your full strength, Ria" He smiled.

"Ok senpai" I just smiled back. I don't have any choice but to do this. 

I fixed my position in the court; while I was staring at Ryoma it does bring back memories…

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Ryx18: Hope you like my story and please help me in my English. I'm really bad at it TvT.<p>

Kanagawa prefecture: This is the place where Rikkadai is located

Demigod: Yukimura-senpai is known as Child of God or Demigod due to his strength in tennis court


	2. I'm very sorry everyone :

**Sorry Everyone but I have to quit making stories for a while because I've been busy in school lately. I don't have time on making a story TvT but I really appreciate your reviews everyone. I'm very sorry; I really don't have the time to update my story. That's all**


End file.
